


Chapter 5 B-Side

by DreamersMyth27



Series: Literally Batson Universe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, B-Side of Chapter 5 of Literally Billy Batson, Gen, Identity Reveal, So read that story up to at least chapter 5 before reading this for context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: A what-if look into chapter 5 of Literally Billy Batson.~Or~An AU of an AU.





	Chapter 5 B-Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roserayrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roserayrose/gifts).



> So, I got a comment from Roserayrose with a fantastic idea and just couldn't resist. The next chapter is in the works for the main story, so that shouldn't be too long, hopefully. :) Enjoy this for now!

**Fawcett City Airport, U.S.A.**

**October 6th, 2010**

As Dick and Billy get out of the car and walk around to the back Bruce pulls out his Justice League communicator. He isn't going to be making it to the next few meetings, for obvious reasons. He needs to get Billy settled down and put him first. Which also means letting them all know he isn't dead or anything.

"Batman to the Watchtower."

"Batman," Wonder Woman says, voice filtering through surprisingly clear. Technology always amazes him, and he helped make most of it. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing," he replies. "Just calling to let you know I won't be up to the Watchtower for the next few days. Personal reasons."

"Anything wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'll call them individually over the day to let them all know."

"I'll let everyone on the Watchtower and in the Cave know. Good luck with whatever you have going on, Bruce."

Bruce smiles. "Thanks, Diana."

He hangs up and looks to the back. Billy and Dick are still talking, so he can probably call someone and let them know. Captain Marvel, probably. He's never in the Watchtower this time of day and Bruce is in Fawcett City. Luckily, this is also the type of call Bruce can make without it being obviously a superhero thing. To Billy, it'll probably sound like he's just calling Wayne Enterprises or something.

Bruce gets out of the car and punches in Captain Marvel's communicator number before joining Dick and Billy by the trunk. It starts ringing.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Bruce slowly turns towards Billy.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Billy's face slowly begins to look panicked as he fumbles for something in his pockets.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Bruce's arms fall to his side. Dick gapes.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Finally, Billy pulls something out of his pockets.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

It's a Justice League communicator.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Billy answers it with trembling fingers and holds it up to his ears.

"Hello?"

Slowly, Bruce brings his back up to his ear.

"Billy?"

Billy stares at Bruce with wide, scared eyes. Then he drops the communicator and bolts.

"Hey, Billy!" Dick yells, already running after him. "Wait!"

Bruce finds himself frozen in place.

It doesn't take long for Dick to catch Billy's arm and drag him back. Granted, Billy doesn't put up any real fight.

When he finally is back and standing in front of Bruce he looks up warily.

"So," Billy starts slowly. "Batman?"

"You're Captain Marvel," Bruce says. "How."

"Magic?" Billy says, sounding unsure.

"Magic?" Dick asks.

"Magic," Billy repeats. "From a wizard. In a pocket dimension. And you're Robin."

"Yep," Dick agrees. "The one and only."

"Huh. This took a strange turn."

"It did," Bruce replies evenly.

"At least now you understand why your last name was so funny to us?" Dick offers weakly.

"I think that's the least of my problems right now," Billy says. "My real dad is the freaking Batman! Bruce Wayne is Batman!"


End file.
